A Twist of Destiny
by Gelasia
Summary: Endymion hated being a prince! It was boring, time consuming, and not at all fun.. He decides to get away, only to become the guardian of a certain moon princess.. Silver Millenium fic! S+E (hehe!)
1. Prologue

Okay.. this is WORTHLESS.. so if you guys like it please review or else I probably WILL NOT work on it.. LOL this just randomly popped into my head one day..  
I mean.. you ALWAYS see stories about Serenity running away and becoming a knight probably because its sort of a feminist yay kinda story right? But me.. being backwards.. has decided to SWITCH it around just a bit So lets see how everyone likes it! *grin* This is the prolouge. Its from Endymion's point of view.. he's around 10. 

* * *

** Prolouge**

* * *

Meetings, negotiations, papers to be authorized, complaints to be heard, conventions, appearances, balls, courting, hands to shake, babies to kiss... being a prince was no easy task. Maybe thats why one won't find it listed in the classifieds in the local newspaper. Who ever said it was luxurious and relaxing needed a good thwacking upside the head, good and hard... repeatedly. I hated the thought of the job. But.. lucky me! I was the Prince of the entire Earth! Forgive me while I go wretch. 

I couldn't understand why the Goddess Erda* choose _me_ for this position! What did I ever do to her? Its not like I "accidentally" spilled a very red punch on her very white dress like I did to the Duchess Cordelia when she tried to pinch my cheeks. Nor did I call her an ugly old had when she insulted my mother who passed away. Why did Erda decide I should be making negotiations with representatives from around the world instead of getting my trousers dirty by slinging mud? Why did she decide I should be the one who has to dress in ridiculous fancy stiff uncomfortable clothing and ...BLEAUGH.. kiss young girl's hands instead of learning how to spit and swear. The goddess really must hate me to inflict such a torture upon my person. But I knew the worst blow of being a prince was yet to come unless I managed to escape. Within the Planetary Alliance, made up of all the planets and moons within the solar system, I was one of two princes. The rest of the Kings and Queens had had girls. So what did this mean? By default I was gonnah havta marry. I had betrothed ever since I was born. The Solar System praised my birth so they could keep some royal blood in command. To whom I was betrothed, I didn't know.. nor did I WANT to know. It was a horrible horrible injustice done to myself and I couldn't even fight it! It had been.. tradition for as long as anyone could remember. I was hoping everyone would have long term amnesia. 

OH! I forgot to introduce myself. I am his esteemed serene(Yeah RIGHT) Royal Highness Prince Endymion of Earth, also known as the terror of the court, prankster extraordinaire and a snobbish brat. (I'm especially proud of that last one) But can one truely blame me for pulling a few _harmless_ pranks? What ELSE am I supposed to do to entertain myself in the overly large prison known as the palace? Although.. the people in the court simultaniously sighed in relief when I was keeping myself entertained in the only other way I knew. Combat skills! For hours on end I would perfect my archery, bo-staff coordination, hand to hand tombat and of couse swordfighting was a must. If I was any other boy (If ONLY I was any other boy) with my talent with a sword I'd be sent to the planet of War, Mars, for training to be a knight to be in the ranks of the Planets Alliance. 

That is where I longed to be... The red planet, grappling with other boys my age, getting into fights.. getting my pants dirty and learning how to swear. I wasn't made to be a prince! (All of my teachers said so!) I was meant to be a knight! A knight! A glorious knight who went off to battles, came back even more heroic, now THAT was the life! 

I sighed and continued to stare out the window as my teacher droned on and on about something. I think I heard the Moon mentioned in his monotone monolouge but I couldn't be sure. I was planning a route of escape. For I knew some of our representatives were going to be transported to the kingdom of Mars later that week. If I could some how sneak into the transportation room... and then perhaps I could escape the dull life of being a prince. If I was caught, consequences would be dire. I'd probably be kept under watch day and night, never getting another chance to leave. They could take away all of my privalages. But there was a dream of something that surpassed these ideas. I could.. have.. friends.. not just teachers and servants.. but friends! And that thought alone was enough to spur me on with my plan. 

* * *

Tell me what you think and maybe I'll post an actual chapter up tomorrow!!! *grin* Reeeviewww! *Erda - in GERMAN Mythology Erda was the Goddess of All Knowing who slept in the tree of Knowledge in the middle of the Earth. Also was the Goddess of the Earth. If you've seen Wagner's operas in Das Rhinegold. You know whom I'm talking about! ^_^ I want to mix up mythology a lot in this thing. LOL (That and Erda was the first name that popped into my head for a God or Goddess of Earth) 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay now the boys are 12 in this story.. and .. um.. I've never been a guy so I don't know exactly how their conversations go so.. um.. hopefully this was okay.. sorta explains my version of the Silver Millennium.. tried to imput something I haven't seen in any other fic yet.. *sweatdrop* anyways! Hope you enjoy!   
Chapter 1   
* * * * 

Rain. Cleansing, peaceful, refreshing, serene and one major pain in the ass to train in. The red iron dust on mars becomes extremely muddy and hard to walk in, the fields of grass become slippery, the grips on the swords are hard to handle, and worst off.. it gets in your eyes. Its MISRABLE. If you can help it, never ever EVER train and/or fight in the rain. Go inside. And that is Endymion's extremely good advice for the day. If you haven't figured it out by now.. yes.. I was training... and yes.. I had managed to escape from my prison. 

Although not in the daring dashing exciting heroic way I had planned... you know the one I'm talking about.. where I would stealthily slip out my door and sneak down the hallways towards the transportation rooms, following the two delegates going to Mars, amongst the shadows. Sliding through the doors of the room before they slammed shut and immediately hiding as soon as being transported to the red planet. The plan SHOULD have happened that way.. but I tripped whilst I was following the delegates in the shadows and made a big commotion.. and was immediately taken to the king. He looked confused as to why I would want to go to Mars especially with the pack of fighting clothing on my back. I grudgingly told him I wanted to learn how to fight correctly and become a knight... Who knew if you actually ASKED a parent they might let you go do something you want to! 

Arrangements had been made and I was now "Darien" a young boy from a tiny town on Earth, training to be an elite knight of the Planetary Alliance Legions.. Hey the acronym for that is PAL! Cool!! er... back to the story.. Father had thought it was best that I be treated like a normal boy, and not some high and mighty prince of earth. Wow the guy really was with the picture! Who knew?! 

Let me explain how the system in entering the knighthood of the Alliance worked. The boys at the age of ten were sent to Mars facilities in order to train in the ways of combat skills as well as survival skills, proper demeanor a knight should uphold, manners and ideals of the code. After eight years of the training the men were given an assignment to one of the planets or moons in service of the kings or queens. Which planet he went to all depended on how well the man had done during his training. The highest service was that of the Earth Moon since that planet was the most powerful. Perhaps I should also go into greater detail about the Planetary Alliance itself. 

There are ten major kings or queens (almost all with princesses who I have heard were guardians of the Moon Princess) Those would be from the Nine Planets and the Earth Moon. Then each small moon circulating around a planet were their own separate kingdoms and although they had power, major Solar System changing decisions were made by the ten major powers. The most powerful though, was that of the Earth Moon. The was run by Her Serene Highness Queen Serenity who was the only one who could control this little piece of jewelry called the Silver Imperial Crystal. She had a girl also called Serenity (Jee, talk about obsession with a name) who was supposedly my age. The next is power was yours truly, Earth. Run by my father. 

The rest of the planets basically had the same amount of power as each other. Each area's people had special qualities that marked them. The Mercurians were known for their extreme intelligence; the Venusians were known for being overly romantic; Martians were known for their aggressive dispositions; People from Jupiter were very in tune with nature; Those of Saturn were farmers; Uranus people were the artisans, tinkers; Neptunians were famous for their art. Those of Pluto were very few, and were Seers, star readers, divinitists. As for the Earth and her Moon? The people of the Earth and Moon were mixtures of the eight different aspects listened above. Nothing made them stand out when it came to talents. Only power. Thank you Count Dencerle for grinding all of that information into my brain. 

So.. back to the story, here I was, two years later, in a training facility on Mars, in the cold wet miserable rain, swinging a sword around at my opponent and pleading to the Gods that one of us slip up so we could leave. My opponent and one of my best friends went by the name Kunzite. Kunzite came from a small moon circling the planet of Saturn. He was very tall, pale, with silver long hair and eyes. He was the strong silent type and didn't laugh much.. come to think of it.. he never laughed at all. 

We had been sparring for the past two hours, and were the last pair left without a winner. Also the last pair outside. This was normal for Kunzite and myself, and usually the other boys stood around and watched us as we fought. But that miserable rain... Neither of us wanted to be out in the rain any more, but he was as stubborn as I was and neither of us would back down and do something logical like "Lets stop this nonsense and get out of the wet stinkin' rain and get some grub!" So, we continued to fight, swords sparking amongst the horrible downpour, sliding every once and a while. He nearly took my arm off and I almost slit his throat by accident due to our bad grips and the mud. That is, if what we were fighting with were real swords. 

(In reality the 'swords' we were given were dull and couldn't cut through a piece of butter. The academy didn't give out proper swords until the council felt a student could handle one. Then a new set of training began. Usually the age for a sword to be given to someone was when they were sixteen. ! The reason was that the academy had probably dealt with boys who had put themselves through situations like the one Kunzite and I were subjecting ourselves to, except with gorier results. . 

Finally a teacher of ours ran out glaring at both of us, screaming that we needed to get inside where we'd get the most horrible lecture of our lives. Usually we had the "most ferocious lecture of our lives" once a week, sometimes twice. It was normal; Jadeite could recite the entire lecture by heart. He was another one of my friends, and was from the planet Venus. He was open, honest and an ingenious prankster. We got along grandly and were considered the monstrous duo of the academy considering all the delicious pranks we played on people. (Not to mention all the times we got in trouble made us famous.) He was shorter than me with blond hair and green eyes. 

Finally Kunzite and I trudged back indoors, following the outraged teacher who was muttering under his breath about how stubborn and irresponsible and illogical young boys were. I grinned as we entered our room. Kunzite and I had a room together, that had a joint bathroom with Jadeite, who I already mentioned, Nephrite and Zoycite. See.. normally the rooms had three people, but I guess Kunz and I were just the lucky ones. So we used the extra bed to dump our stuff on.. or at least I did, Kunzite was abnormally neat. I wonder if he would freak out if I put a wrinkle in his immaculately made bed. Anyways I'll tell you about my other two best friends. 

Nephrite was from the planet Pluto but with a Jupiterian mother, and seemed well fitted to come Jupiter considering how woodsy and outdoorsy he was. If you looked at him with your head tilted almost completely upside-down, through a blurry pane of glass he almost looked like a tree. He was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes. Sorta quiet around everyone else except us. He was loud and obnoxious if it was just us. Which was great! 

The final of my friends, Zoycite was from the Earth Moon, but I think he said he had a Mercurian father which explained his high intelligence. The guy was practically a genius! Many times Jadeite and I had begged him to help us plan evil pranks upon people but he always declined. Neither of us were offended but it was still worth a try to ask! He was small with blond long hair and blue eyes. 

I grinned at Kunzite in half pride as we entered our room. I could fight with him now and actually hold my own against him. He was two years older than the rest of us in the group and thus was a much better swordsman. For some reason the tutors thought he and I should fight together. I felt sorry for him though, considering how bad I was in comparison to him, plus it must be an insult to his own training. Kunzite never complained though, but that was just the way he was. 

We tossed our swords onto the bed before changing out of the soaking wet clothing and barging into Zoy, Jed and Neph's room. Well, I barged in. Kunzite sorta followed me in politely. Zoycite was reading a very fat difficult complicated looking book, Nephrite was gazing out the window in a daze and Jadeite was on the ground staring at the ceiling looking as if he were about to die from boredom that was ensuing. I fell down next to him, sitting up, and Kunzite walked over to Zoycite to see what he was reading. Jadeite continued to glare at the ceiling. 

"I know I look bored to the ignorant people who have just entered this room, but in reality I am using my powers of telekinesis." He said without looking at me. I heard Zoycite snort in annoyance. 

"What he means is he's trying to burn the ceiling by staring at it, a common occurrence when our little Venusian is bored. " Zoycite retorted. Jadeite scoffed. 

"A mere boy jealous of my infinite and almighty powers! This ceiling shall catch on fire before this night is through!" Jadeite declared. Nephrite snickered. 

"At least it keeps him quiet and keeps him from putting poisonous scorpions in our beds." 

"I thought you'd keep the scorpion as a pet Neph!" Jadeite said with a feign of innocence and hurt. Kunzite scowled at the prankster so well known for placing slimy squirmy usually deadly creatures in peoples beds, closets, shoes, hair.. etc. 

"And what's your excuse for that snake you stuck under my pillow Jed?" our older friend demanded. Jadeite paused thoughtfully. 

"I was testing your courage Kunz, you never seem frightened of anything so I wanted to see if a snake was your weakness! Every man has a weakness! We just must find yours! Mine is living in an area filled with people with no sense of humor, Nephrite's is living in a room with no windows for him to peer out of, Zoycites is that he comes across a subject that he doesn't understand and Darien.." here he paused, "Darien.. is afraid someone may discover the great secret of his past which none of us know but we are bound to find out." I scrunched up my nose. 

"What makes you think I have a secret?" I asked casually while inside I was a bunch of squirming nerves. Obviously from the way this conversation was going, my greatest friends in the world did not know a very important secret concerning a certain title I held. 

"The way you NEVER talk about your childhood-" Jadeite started before Nephrite interrupted. 

"Come off it Jed, how could Darien have the chance considering that mouth of yours never closes." Nephrite was officially the greatest guy in the entire cosmos. Zoycite grinned at Jadeite. 

"He has a point there Jed.. we can practically recite your entire family history by heart. I know it better than my own, and that's saying something!" Jadeite scowled at him. 

"I still say you're hiding something from us Darien!" Jadeite exclaimed as if it were the greatest conspiracy in the world, but this time it was purely in jest. I could see he was teasing me in his eyes. Inwardly I breathed a sigh of relief and was offering a prayer of thanks. This was the way my life went for the next six years, training and playing with my friends, with the underlying stab of a knife knowing that I could not tell them that I was indeed a prince, not until after I had finished my service in the alliance. 

* * * * * 6 years later * * * * * 

It was finally the day, the day that my friends and I had been pinning away for ever since we reached Mars. No we weren't getting MARRIED. The day past our 18th birthdays when we would finally be told the place of our service.. Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoycite and I stood in strict lines, tall, strong and ready for any kind of battle. We had each been granted a sword that suited us perfectly. All of us had grown into what people would call men. Although Zoycite still lived in a book, Nephrite still daydreamt and Jadeite was as immature as a four year old. Kunzite had been given his service two years ago and was sent to Venus, he still kept in touch but said very little about what had happened in his life. Once though he mentioned that he was the guardian of the Princess of Venus.. He always demanded to know what exactly was going on with us. It was nice to know he still thought of us and we were still his greatest friends. I was handed my service scroll and in a daze opened it slowly, before I'm sure my jaw physically dropped to the ground and my tongue rolled out. 

All I could do was stare at my paper blankly, with these words standing out from the rest. 

_ Guardian of the Royal Princess Serenity of the Earth Moon Kingdom. _

* * *

gaaah bad ending bad ending 


	3. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2! I didn't finish it where I expected to finish it. But this seemed like a good area since I didn't like the rest of what I had planned! Yay! Don't worry this is a Serenity Endy fic, I just want to start off sorta like the series. A Love-Hate relationship thingy going on. (That and I haven't decided on the total characterization of Serenity yet.. GAAAH or a plot line(!!!!! OH MY GOD I TOTALLY FORGOT I NEEDED A PLOTLINE! *falls over* I think I need to come up with one.) 

OH! Yeah! I _ always_ forget. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to meeeeee!!! 

* * *

Chapter 2: No title for chapter 2! 

* * *

I grabbed at the itchy collar of my straight and prim, cleanly ironed uniform as I walked down the main hallway within the Moon Palace. The uniform was a black sideways buttoned shirt with gold trimming, high collared and really really REALLY annoying. (AN:Think an Asian shirt) The pants were also black, going into black boots. My belt was brown and the sheath was .. take a while guess.. you got it! Black! (Yeesh you'd think I was going to a funeral and not to work. Unless funerals were my work, but they weren't so there isn't a comparison.) 

I was trying to exert the up most control from keeping my eyes to going to the size of large plates from the wonderment and amazing décor the hallways simply oozed with. There were marvelous paintings depicting weddings, wars and portraits of old rulers, important philosophers, inventors, some random guy named Bob, as well as tapestries woven from the finest of fabrics. The tapestries showed everything from simple patterns to complex scenes with mythical creatures to oceans. The colors ranged from everything from a silver pink(I never thought such a color existed but after seeing those tapestries...) to the deepest blues and back again with a jungle green. It was obvious that this palace had hired the most skilled of artisans within the entire solar system. 

I swallowed down the urge to scamper around flinging melted cheese and chocolate pudding all over the immaculate palace. I also bit back laughing hysterically at the thought of cheese dripping from the portraits of the stiff shirt old people(Especially that Bob fellow). So, while I was aiming for the perfect picture of calm, confident and in control I was displaying "Insane. Do not touch. Refrain from feeding." My shoulders were shaking from the effort in trying not to laugh, my mouth couldn't decide between grinning mischievously and being solemnly serious, my eyebrows sorta waggled, my hands were clenched to my sides, and I half strutted towards the throne room half dragged myself. ... Man.. I am one TWISTED puppy. 

I continued down the elegant hallway, which was later named cheese hall (I named all rooms and halls after the one gooey messy thing that would be least appropriate, some of the names included mud room, coconut hall and green slime room.) towards the giant double doors that was the entrance to the throne room. My stomach was clenching, a bundle of nerves really. I gripped my hands together. Perhaps you're wondering as to why I was so nervous. I wlll now let you in on one of the greatest secrets in history of the species known as males, guys gossip as much as women do. It is one of the better kept secrets of the male race. And the rumors surrounding the mysterious supposedly beautiful Princess Serenity made a naked mole rat look pretty. I had seen a few of the guys who had returned to Mars BEGGING to be re-assigned after being assigned to guard the Moon Princess. 

It was told that she hated all guards before they even got there. A highly independent woman who believed herself strong enough to protect herself. That was understandable, many of our trainers had been females and they had whipped the pants off of the overly lazy sexist men who didn't believe women were weak enough. That was enough of a lesson for me not to underestimate a female. I had also heard she was snobby, bratty and had to get her way. She was like ice, but also set up tricks in order to get the guard blamed so that he would be asked to leave. This is why I was nervous. But I wanted to do my job, and no one was going to make me back off. Serenity was a challenge and I never backed off on a challenge. I was going to be her royal guard damn it and nothing she did was going to change that! 

In fact, I smiled, I was hoping that perhaps we could be more of companions than a goofy bodyguard/protectee relationship. With that thought in mind I burst through the front doors and managed to get a full strut going. Finally achieving that confident, cool and oh so in control it hurts look. 

... 

... 

Until I saw the choice of hairstyle the moon girls deemed fashionable.. Just looking at the Queen Serenity's hair made my stomach growl in want of some nice pasta with meatballs. Indeed she looked as if she had modeled her hair after two meatballs with some yummy silver noodles streaming out of them. I bit the inside of my cheek to remain serious and looking important. It wasn't hard considering how intimidating the Queen really was. She sorta made your nerves tingle considering you could FEEL the power aura around her. I tried not to let any of this show but for some reason I got the feeling that she already knew everything that was running through my brain. 

I bowed courteously to the Queen, not daring to remove my gaze off of her to look at my charge. I had seen out of the corner of my eye that she had decided upon the same.. um.. FASHIONABLE hairstyle her mother choose, but that was it. I also didn't get to look at the gorgeous marble floor I was standing on, the delicately painted ceiling depicting angels and unicorns and such, the large columns leading to the wide balconies surrounding the throne room, giving a perfect view of the main moon city stationed near the ocean of Selene, I also barely noticed the magnificent gold throne that was covered in precious stones. The queen serenity met my stare full on before she smiled at me. 

"You must be Darien." 

"Yes You're Majesty." I responded softly as was protocol for a knight. If I had been Prince Endymion I probably would have responded with a slight nod and asked about politics or the weather. Or I would now, when I was still a prince at age 10 I would have probably run around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off, screaming "meatballs meatballs!" and bursting out in maniacal evil laughter. hmmm.. that sounded like a good idea. 

"I am honored to welcome you to my kingdom. What do you think?" She asked, I immediately liked her. She had that kind of voice where it sounded like she was genuinely interested in anything you had to say. Whether it was something as trivial as "Cows go moo." Or as important as "Sheep do not go moo." You would know she'd listen. Highly important for a Queen. 

"I have not been here long but from what I saw coming from the transport docks I believe your kingdom to be exceedingly beautiful filled with intelligent and warmhearted citizens." I said truthfully. The one thing I saw wrong with it was that everything seemed so silver and gold. There were colors in the paintings and tapestries of course. But the living things, instead of being a plethora of greens, browns, reds, yellows, purples and blues it was silver and gold. Even the water was silver instead of a pretty blue. 

Serenity seemed to be pleased with my answer and gestured to her right. 

"Sir this is your charge, my daughter, her serene and most high Princess Serenity." So, Finally for the first time I laid my eyes upon the princess. My eyes widened in surprise. She was beautiful, but not an alluring sexy beautiful (although it was VERY promising.. Hey. I was a guy! I hadn't seen a pretty female my age for the last 8 years! Give me a break!). She appeared to be a late bloomer, but was still gorgeous in her own way. She held an innocent sweet ... cutesy beautiful. She was just adorable, if only she'd get that look of hatred aimed at me off her face. She was scowling which was, on anyone else not cute but on her it was adorable. Man if looks could kill I'd be pushing up the daisies, kicking the bucket, six feet under, I kept my face neutral but did a small shift and gave her a slight roll of my eyes. Projecting (I hope) the message that there were millions of places I'd rather be than this throne room. (Which really wasn't true but she didn't know that.) The queen if she noticed didn't show it. 

"Serena, please show our guest around the palace." The queen suggested. Princess Meatball head gave her mother a fake smile before stalking out of the room as if she owned the world, swishing her hands around. My eyes lit up as I tried to imitate her walk out of the door. I heard a few people behind me snicker (Including the Queen) and I also caught a faint whisper which I had to grin happily at. 

"Perhaps the Princess has met her match." 

* * *

GAAAAAAAAAAH I have lost all ability to writeeeeeee

*gasp* Must.. *wheeze* find.. *slowly falls unconcious* plotline!!!!! 

(if you can't tell I'm in a REALLY goofy mood.) 


End file.
